Love, Liars, and Lilies
by raxies94
Summary: Sequel to RRR. Shikamaru travels to Suna on Konoha business. He stays with Gaara and Temari while there. Shikamaru thinks that he and Temari are getting along better, but this Koji guy seems to be messing everything up. He's just a little weird...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series.**

**A/N**: If you haven't read RRR yet, I suggest you do that first. Although you can read this without reading RRR, why would you deprive yourself of understanding?

* * *

Shikamaru looked back fondly at the front gate of Konoha. He knew it would be several months before he could return to his home. Then, without any further sadness or sentimentality, Shikamaru set off in the direction of Suna.

The road was long and tedious. And dusty. More than once Shikamaru held his hand to his mouth and nose in an attempt to keep the dust out of his system. As Shikamaru traveled the dusty road, nightfall approached. Shikamaru unraveled his sleeping pack and laid it out on the ground. Once he had eaten and prepared himself for sleep, he laid on his sleeping mat. He gazed at the stars, noticing how they were all clear. That meant no clouds.

He had done some research on Suna before heading out. He knew that it was simply too hot in Suna for their to be any clouds their. This small detail might not have meant much for anyone else, but for Shikamaru, it carried some importance.

_What am I going to entertain myself with now?_ Shikamaru wondered to himself.

* * *

The next day, Shikamaru could see the subtle signs of the desert beginning. There was less and less foliage and trees, and the remaining plants started to turn into more desert-oriented plant life, such as cacti and weeds.

By the second night Shikamaru had reached the desert. He took shelter under a lone, dead tree and drifted to sleep.

* * *

When Shikamaru awoke, the sight he did not expect to see was a shinobi standing over him. And when one shinobi sees another shinobi standing over him, shinobi A gets nervous and starts reaching for a weapon. Shikamaru was at this point when the shinobi said, "Hold your weapon, Shikamaru-san. I'm here to esort you to the Suna village."

Shikamaru continued to draw his kunai, but laid it at rest beside himself. "Suna didn't tell me anything about an escort." he stated. He took a moment to study the shinobi. He had dark, loose hair, and very tan skin. His face was handsome, and Shikamaru was sure the man was a ladies' man at parties. The shinobi's voice was very smooth-sounding.

"An unfortunate oversight," the shinobi said. "But it would have been foolish to let you walk into the desert by yourself. There is a reason Suna chose a desert as their home. If offers a natural defense against intruders."

Shikamaru nodded, seeing the man's logic. He only wished that Suna had warned him of this little detail.

The shinobi introduced himself. "My name is Koji. I have been instructed to take you to Temari-chan's home. You will be staying with her and Gaara-sama during your time in Suna."

Shikamaru nodded again as he packed his sparse traveling gear. When Tsunade first told him that he would stay with Gaara and Temari, he had been more than a little nervous. After all, Temari wanted to kill him most of the time anyway. And he'd never been that close to Gaara. Not that he'd wanted to get to know Gaara in their younger days.

Shikamaru finished packing and said, "Let's go then. I don't want to spend anymore time in this desert."

Koji nodded and they started sprinting through the desert.

Shikamaru took the opportunity to begin his assignment. After all, he wasn't on vacation here.

"So tell me," Shikamaru asked, getting Koji's attention. "what's Suna like? I've never been here before."

"It's my home. My family has live here for generations." Koji answered.

Shikamaru could tell. Koji's skin was very tan and dark.

"I'm probably not the best person to ask," Koji admitted. "I'll be more than a little biased."

"Well, let's talk about something else then. Temari, for instance. I take it you know her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," Koji affirmed. "Temari and I have been friends for many years."

"So I've heard." Shikamaru said. "Temari talks about you when she comes to Konoha. You're the first person she buys presents for."

Koji smiled. "She talks about you as well. Although, the way she talks, I don't think you'll be getting any presents."

"What does she say?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm curious to know how bad she stretches the truth."

"She says a lot of...unflattering things about you." Koji said with a grin. "Very unflattering things. And she'll almost always mention how she saved you from that Sound ninja. But, of course, when she returned recently she told me of how greatly you helped her. Of how, without you, her stalker would still be alive right now."

Shikamaru shrugged. "I only did what was right. My friend was in trouble and I helped her. What other 'unflattering' things does she say?"

Koji shrugged. "A lot of things. I couldn't tell you how much is true. I think she makes up some of it to try and make me jealous."

"Jealous?" Shikamaru asked.

Koji nodded. "No matter what Temari says, we are growing closer than just friends. We were meant for each other. I know it."

"I uh… wouldn't know what that's like." Shikamaru said.

They continued the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

When they reached Suna, Shikamaru spent a good five minutes looking at al of the architecture. He was fascinated by all of the buildings made of sand. It was a wonder to him how the buildings came to be in the first place, but he supposed he would find out later.

Koji led him down several streets and avenues until they reached Gaara and Temari's home, the Kazekage's mansion. It was considerably larger than most of the other buildings around it, and looked as though it held several rooms. Koji said his farewells and left Shikamaru at the door. Shikamaru tentavaly knocked on the door. When no one anwered, Shikamaru cracked the door slightly and said, "Hello?"

When no one answered yet again, Shikamaru stepped inside, hoping he wasn't breaking some sort of rule or tradition by letting himself in. He stepped inside, looking around. He spotted a note sitting on an end table. It had his name on it. He picked it up, curiosity killing his cat. It read:

_Dear Baka,_

_Neither Gaara or I could be here when you arrive. We'll be back in a few hours. There's some food in the fridge, so feel free to help yourself. Go ahead and unpack in the guest room, and feel free to make yourself at home. However, if you so much as gaze in the direction of my room, I'll make sure you never invade another woman's privacy so long as you li– _

The letter went on in that vein for several more sentences and ended with:

–_rip your hands off. Oh, and you know what'll happen if you mess with Gaara's stuff. He should be back before I am. One of the perks of being Kazekage is leaving work early. See you in a few hours. _

_I'll kill you if you touch my stuff, _

_ Temari_

Shikamaru shook his head at Temari's antics. As he read the last bit of the letter, he grew nervous. Gaara and him? In the house alone? Where no one would be able to hear his screams? This didn't bode well.

Shikamaru stuffed away his nervousness. There would be plenty of time to freak out once Gaara was actually here. As for now, Shikamaru climbed the stairs to the guest room and started to unpack.

After he was unpacked, Shikamaru walked to the kitchen and raided the fridge, looking for anything appetizing.

While he was fridge raiding, he heard the subtle sound of a door opening. The front door specifically. A few foot steps heading Shikamaru's way. Closer. Closer. They stopped once they were just a few feet away.. The next thing he heard was, "…We also have instant ramen." from Gaara's cold voice.

Shikamaru nearly bumped his head as he ducked out of the fridge holding a bowl of leftovers. "Uh, that's fine…I can just eat whatever is left over from last night."

Gaara smirked. Or at least, made a movement with his mouth that Shikamaru took for smirking. "Save me some. We had my favorite last night."

"Ah, sure." Shikamaru said as he popped the large bowl in the microwave, while Gaara, still in his Kazekage garb, reached for two smaller bowls and two pairs of chopsticks.

The microwave beeped, and Shikamaru divided the noodle dish between him and Gaara. Shikamaru sat at the table, while Gaara sat across from him.

They ate in silence for a few moments, then Gaara opened up in conversation, to Shikamaru's surprise.

"How was your trip?" Gaara asked.

"It was fine." Shikamaru answered. "Although I didn't expect to meet Koji so quickly. I thought I might see him, but not so soon."

Gaara looked as though he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Temari talks about him, I see."

"He's the first one she buys presents for." Shikamaru said. "She seems to really like him. But I didn't think they were so serious."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Serious?"

Shikamaru nodded while eating his noodles. "Yeah. Koji and I had a chance to talk on the way here. He seems…very uh…serious about being more than…just friends with Temari."

Gaara's eyes narrowed even farther. He was clenching his chopsticks tightly. "Really?"

Shikamaru nodded, studying Gaara. "You don't like him, huh?"

Gaara gave him a curious expression. Shikamaru explained. "I was trained in profiling. Trained to look for and understand little expressions and such. Though they weren't that little in your case. Why don't you like him?"

Gaara shook his head. "I can't attach a logical reason to it. I get a bad feeling around him."

Shikamaru nodded. "Some people just don't like other people."

Gaara nodded, finishing his meal and putting his bowl in the sink. "Feel free to make yourself at home, Shikamaru-san. I'll be in my office, working on some papers."

Shikamaru put his own bowl in the sink, heading towards the living room. "You have to take work home? That must be annoying."

Gaara shrugged. "It comes with being Kazekage. Which I wouldn't trade for anything else in the world."

Shikamaru leaned against a wall and asked, "You really love this job, don't you? You love this village too."

Gaara nodded and looked out a window. "This village used to think of me as a monster. I used to be one. If I can make it up to them somehow, I will. If I can change their minds about me, I will. If I can do anything to help them, I will."

Shikamaru stared at Gaara for a moment before saying, "You really have changed."

Gaara headed for his office and said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

Shikamaru lied down on the flat roof of the Kazekage mansion, gazing upwards at the stars. He knew about two constellations in total, both of which he'd already spotted. _Regretfully,_ he thought, _this isn't as good as watching the clouds. But it comes in a close second. _

He took a drag of his lit cigarette, thinking about where he should start his assignment tomorrow. That is, he was thinking about it until a hand reached out and grabbed his cigarette.

"No smoking in my house." Temari said, putting out the cigarette.

"I'm not in your house. I'm on top of it." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"I'm not taking any chances. You aren't going to make my place smell like smoke." Temari said.

"You realize smoke rises? There's virtually no chance of the smoke getting in the house. Precisely the reason I chose to smoke up here." Shikamaru countered.

"I don't care," Temari said. "If you want to smoke, do it down the street."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman."

"It's good to see you too." Temari said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry this took a little longer than I hoped to get out. But I've been having trouble with various things, including trying to get out of my AP Calculus class. I was successful, but high school has now officially challenged my personal sense of freedom. Also, as I understand it, it's good to have a plot before you start writing, so be thankful I waited.

Anyway, if you liked LLL, please leave me a review or even a PM. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

Shikamaru sat up and reached for another cigarette. He lit up and took another drag, all the while fending off Temari's attempts to snatch his new cigarette.

Eventually, Temari surrendered and sat down next to Shikamaru. "If I smell any smoke in the house, you can say goodbye to any cigarettes you've got," she said. "And your lighter."

Shikamaru feigned pain, clutching his heart. "Oh no! Whatever will I do without them!" he cried.

"You'd probably go crazy," Temari said, looking upwards to the stars. "Withdrawal from nicotine will do that to you."

"To go through withdrawal, you have to be addicted." Shikamaru said matter-of-factly.

"And you're not?" Temari asked.

"No," Shikamaru deadpanned. "I'm just a passionate lover of cigarettes."

Temari sighed. "Tell me that when you get lung cancer."

Shikamaru exhaled, releasing a puff of smoke. "Now, now," Shikamaru said, "let's change the subject to something a little less depressing. Like the fact that I met Koji today."

Temari looked a little startled by that. "He's the one who escorted you? How did it go?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "About as well as you would expect, I guess. He's a little…enthusiastic though."

Temari frowned. "What's wrong with enthusiasm? You could definitely use some more of it."

Shikamaru took another drag of his cigarette and exhaled, thinking about what to say next. "It's what he seems enthusiastic about…it's strange. But, I'm tired and I have to actually work tomorrow, so I'm going to bed."

Temari began to walk downstairs into the house, Shikamaru not far behind her. Shikamaru hadn't seen Temari in three months. He let his eyes run over her body for a moment. Temari's voice startled him, and he realized he had been staring. "Did Gaara show you the room you'd be staying in?" she asked.

"No, my stuff is still down in the living room." Shikamaru answered.

"Go get it, and I'll show you where you'll be staying." Temari said. Shikamaru nodded and walked towards the living room. He returned after a minute and Temari led him to a room that looked like it had been gathering dust for at least a year.

Shikamaru glanced around. There wasn't much in the room to take notice of. A shelf, a dresser, a closet, and a bed. The basic necessities. Then, something caught his eye. A small wooden puppet, only a foot tall, was lying on the dresser. He turned towards Temari, curiosity on his face.

"Temari," Shikamaru began. "Was this Kanku–''

"Yes," Temari said, cutting him off. "This was my brother's room."

"You sure it's okay for me to stay here?" Shikamaru asked, a little concerned. "I can stay in another room…"

"No, it's fine," Temari answered, maintaining a neutral face. "It's been a long time."

"Besides," she added, her face now growing mirthful, "this place is really dusty, so I'm counting on you to clean it up while you're here."

That stopped Shikamaru's concern. "Wait," he said. "You want me to clean a room that _you've_ neglected while I'm here?"

Temari grinned, an evil grin that Shikamaru knew very well. The grin that meant he wasn't getting out of this. Shikamaru reached for a pillow and hurled it at his four-pigtailed target, but she was already out the door.

"Good night!" She called back in between laughs.

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru called out the door.

* * *

Shikamaru sat in the back of the class in Suna's Ninja Academy, watching the bright youngsters (he had convinced himself he was old enough to say that now) participate in the classroom. Of course, his assignment here was to learn more about Suna in general and more specifically about Suna's teaching methods.

In essence, Suna's teaching methods weren't that different from Konoha's. There were differences here and there, but the curriculum was basically the same. That's how he winded up watching Suna's kids, comparing them to the kids from Konoha. Generally, there wasn't much difference. There were the brains, the class clown, the troublemakers, and several other stereotypes displayed in both groups.

Among the Suna kids, however, Shikamaru had found a child he truly empathized with. The small brown-haired child currently had his head down, his worksheet unfinished, and was probably asleep. But Shikamaru had seen the intelligence in the boy's eyes. When the child had first gotten the worksheet, Shikamaru recognized the look in the boy's eyes. The eyes that said that he already knew all the answers and really didn't care. Shikamaru knew because he had had those eyes during his academy years.

Shikamaru walked towards the teacher, pointed towards the kid, and asked, "Who's the kid with his head down?"

The teacher looked and said, "Shugo. He's got some of the worst grades in the class. It's unfortunate too, because I know he can do better. Much better."

"Can I see him for a few minutes?" Shikamaru asked.

The teacher shrugged. "I don't see why not." The teacher called Shugo, who eventually woke up.

"What is it Sensei?" Shugo asked sleepily.

The teacher motioned to Shikamaru. "This sensei comes from Konoha, and would like to talk to you."

Shikamaru led Shugo to another, empty classroom and dug through the bag of supplies he had brought with him. After a few moments of digging, he found what he was looking for.

"What's this about Sensei?" Shugo asked, yawning.

"Oh, just a little game," Shikamaru said, unfolding his portable chess board. "Do you know how to play?"

Shugo shook his head, looking at the black and white pieces with interest. "We don't have this game in Suna." the boy explained.

"Well, the rules won't be hard for you to get," Shikamaru said, then proceeded to explain the rules, ending with, "and this is the King. If anything happens to him, you lose. Got it?"

The child nodded and moved his first pawn. The game went on for several minutes, but Shikamaru knew he was going to win after the first two moves. The game ended with Shikamaru gently knocking down Shugo's king.

Shugo looked at the board with disappointment. "I thought I'd win once I understood the rules. It seemed like an easy game." he said.

"The game is only as hard as the person you're playing against. Unfortunately for you, I was your opponent, and I'm…practiced at this game." Shikamaru said as he rose from his seat, gathering his things. He noticed the new light in Shugo's eyes. These eyes told of something that actually got the boy's attention.

Shikamaru began to leave but stopped when Shugo called out to him. "Sensei! You forgot your game!"

"Keep it." Shikamaru said, continuing his walk out the door. "Find me when you think you can beat me."

* * *

Temari wandered through Suna's cemetery. The cemetery was basically a section of the desert near Suna with headstones in it. It was bleak, and reminded everyone who entered it exactly what it was and what awaited all of them.

Temari made her way to a particular grave she'd visited several times. The path was familiar to her now, and she could have made the trek blindfolded. She finally reached her goal, a tombstone that looked nearly identical to every other tombstone in cemetery. Just the way the man underneath it had wanted it.

Temari kneeled down onto the ground. "Kankuro," she said, addressing the grave. "I really wish you were here right now. You always had a way of telling me the truth about something. I really need that truth right now." Temari said, her eyes beginning to water. "I–''

"Hey!" Koji's voice cut her off. She hurriedly wiped away her tears, determined not to show any weakness.

"Hi," Temari choked out, turning to greet him. "What are you doing out here today?"

"Just paying respects to some family members. I thought I'd lay a flower on Kankuro's grave too." Koji said, laying a small lily on Kankuro's grave.

"Thanks," Temari said, sniffling, "Gaara and I really don't come out here enoug– "

Before Temari knew what was happening, Koji had embraced her, saying, "You don't have to be so strong all of the time. You can cry a little every now and then."

Temari laid her head on the shoulder of one of her oldest friends. "I know," she said. "But I can't today. Too much to do." Temari gently pushed away from Koji, and began to walk away. "I'll talk to you later," she said with a wave.

Koji waved back at Temari. Then, waiting until Temari was far out of sight, he spit on Kankuro's grave.

"Kankuro, of all these Suna people, you were one of the ones I hated the least." Koji said, his usual kind, silky voice replaced by a much harsher sound. "That's why I only _spit_ on your grave. Believe me, I could do some pretty nasty crap to your grave."

"It's a shame I had to kill you," Koji said, addressing the grave as if Kankuro were standing next to him. "You were, at least, entertaining."

Koji sat on the top of Kankuro's headstone and said, "You don't mind if I take a seat do you?" After a moment of silence, Koji said, "I thought not. It's that time of the week, my friend. The time when all my lies become truth for a short while. I think that if I had nothing but lies, I'd go mad. I've got a lot to talk about today."

There were several more moments of silence, then Koji said, "I know, it's not exactly like me. Of course, that brings up the question of who 'me' really is. Hard to discover since almost everything about me is a lie. Of course, you discovered who 'me' really is, didn't you?"

"…"

"And you learned the hard way that some lies need to stay lies. Oh, did you know? That Shikamaru kid came into Suna. Doing some business for Konoha I believe. It's not too important I guess. Temari seems to…tolerate him, at least. Ah yes, Temari. She is your favorite subject, isn't she?

"…"

"No, I haven't decided whether I should kill her or not. Unlike most people in this crap hole of a village, she might be worth saving. Of course I know what you'll say. But you're biased, being her brother and all."

"…"

"I knew you'd say that. But still, the day will come when I receive the order, and begin to kill. Until that day, I am like the spider. I wait and wait…and wait."

* * *

Shikamaru laid on top of his temporary home's roof once more, this time looking not at stars, but at the sky as sunlight faded. He took out a cigarette and lit up, taking a long drag. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a leg wrapped in fishnet appear in view. He glanced to his side and beheld Temari.

"Hey," Shikamaru said, returning his vision to the sky. "How was your day?"

"I've had better," Temari said tiredly.

Shikamaru glanced back at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Temari answered, taking a seat next to him. "Don't worry about it. More importantly, how was the first day of research?" Temari said.

Shikamaru exhaled and said, "I've seen ashtrays more exciting."

"That bad?"

"Honestly, I don't know why they're having me do this to begin with."

"Well, you know what the shinobi world is like. Konoha just wants to make sure they have the most info available against a potential enemy. I won't be surprised if Suna makes me do the same thing soon."

"It wasn't all bad though," Shikamaru said, grinning a little. "There's a kid I met named Shugo. Reminds me a lot of myself when I was his age."

"What, even more of an idiot than you are now? And three times lazier?" Temari asked with a grin.

"Was I really three times lazier back then? I need to get back to that level of laziness again, then." Shikamaru said. "I'm doing far too much work now."

"Pffsh. _You_ couldn't ever do 'far too much work.' If you did, the universe would probably explode." Temari said.

Shikamaru ignored her and continued. "Anyway, I beat the kid at chess and told him to find me when he thinks he could win against me."

Temari blinked. Then she hit him on the chest. "You jerk! You're supposed to let kids win!"

Shikamaru rubbed his chest and retorted, "And what? Baby them? It's a crapsack world out there, full of crapsack people. You don't win all the time out there."

Temari hit him again and said, "That's way too cynical for a little kid!"

Shikamaru, now rubbing to different injured areas, responded, "The _kid_ seemed to appreciate it…"

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. It's been a long time. Way too long. Now be honest: who thought I was dead?

Anyway, I'm really sorry it took so long for me to get this update out. In an attempt to make myself feel better about taking so long, I'll riddle off a few excuses.

1. I'm one of three valedictorians for my senior class in high school. I've been busy with last semester and college stuff. I'm sure a few of you can empathize with me.

2. I've been doing a lot of work in an art class in preparation for an art competition we're going on in a few days. Wish me luck.

3. Similar to Shikamaru, I am extremely lazy.

As always, if you liked this chapter drop me a PM or a review.

PS. I'm going to try really, really, _really_ hard to get the next update out this week.

PSS. I forgot to put my horizantal lines in here, so here they are.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

Shikamaru walked towards the refrigerator, the cold floor chilling his bare feet. He opened the large appliance and looked for something to satisfy his hunger. He'd woken up a few minutes ago in the night, his stomach growling for some food.

"Should've eaten a larger meal," Shikamaru muttered.

"You talk to yourself?" a voice asked. Shikamaru jumped back a little, startled by an eerie voice in the dark. Gaara stepped into the moon light a moment later and sat down at the kitchen table. "Most people would call that odd."

"What would you call it?" Shikamaru asked, returning to the fridge.

"I don't know. I'm not most people though." Gaara answered. "Bring me some of last night's dumplings."

Shikamaru found the dumplings and brought the container to the kitchen table, tossing Gaara a few dumplings and seating himself. "So why are you up? Don't tell me the Kazekage gets nightmares." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

Gaara took a bite of dumpling and answered, "Not nightmares. I just have trouble sleeping. Even after Shukako was taken out of me, I'm still not able to sleep well."

"Sounds annoying," Shikamaru said.

"You have no idea," Gaara said. "Imagine knowing that everyone else was asleep, and knowing that you should be asleep too. You lie down and close your eyes, but sleep never comes. At times, you may cry, but 'Crying yourself to sleep' doesn't work either."

"Sounds like it sucks," Shikamaru said, correcting his former statement.

"Yes. It does," Gaara said.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Gaara broke the silence by asking, "How's your room?"

"It's fine," Shikamaru answered. "A little awkward though, considering…"

"That Kankuro's dead?" Gaara finished. "Don't worry about it. It was a year ago. Temari and I have had enough time to get over it. Besides, it's time to move on."

"If you don't mind my asking," Shikamaru began, "what exactly happened? Nothing I've heard has ever been really clear."

Gaara threw his remaining dumpling away and answered, "_We_ aren't very sure. He was just on an average mission. Koji was with him. During the mission, something went wrong. They must have been ambushed or something. Whatever happened, Kankuro ended up on the worst end of it."

"And you never found the culprits?" Shikamaru asked.

"No." Gaara said bitterly, his eyes narrowing. "Koji returned bloodied and wounded with Kankuro's body, claiming that Kankuro had been killed while he was fighting his own enemy." Shikamaru had no doubt that if the culprits had been found, Gaara wouldn't have let them live long.

"So," Shikamaru said, understanding in his voice, "is that why you don't like Koji?"

Gaara shook his head. "I've never liked Koji, even since we were children. This was just another reason to add to my dislike."

Shikamaru then realized he was probably prodding a sensitive issue for Gaara and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have brought it up."

Gaara stood up. "It's fine. You have as much right to know as anyone else." He began to walk out of the kitchen, heading upstairs. "We should both get some sleep though. See you in the morning."

Shikamaru agreed and went back to bed, where sleep eventually overtook him.

* * *

Shikamaru awoke to the voice of Temari, who was yelling, "Wake up, baka!"

Sunlight streaked in through the now-open window. Shikamaru groaned and rolled out of bed, looking towards the source of the noise. Temari, fully dressed, stood at the door, wearing her evil grin.

"What the heck was that?" Shikamaru grumbled, pulling on a shirt.

"Oh, don't you remember?" Temari said in a teasing voice. "You told me to wake you up at seven everyday."

Shikamaru stared at her with a frown. "I never made such a request."

"Are you sure?" Temari said, leaning against the doorway.

"Unless we've developed a psychic bond that lets you read my inner desires that even I myself don't know, then yes, I'm sure," Shikamaru said seriously.

"Ha. Your desires aren't even hard to figure out. You just want to lay around all day and do nothing." Temari said matter-of-factly.

"Seems that you've got me all figured out," mumbled Shikamaru, heading towards the bathroom. "Tomorrow morning, remember that." he said as he closed the door.

Still laughing, Temari headed downstairs. Gaara spotted her and said, "I see you two are having a good time."

"Just teasing him," Temari said, walking to the kitchen. "Just wait. You haven't seen anything yet."

"Does that mean you're planning on making him miserable?" Gaara asked.

Temari didn't answer, however, and just grinned.

* * *

Koji was waiting outside when Shikamaru came out the door of the Kazekage's mansion. "Shikamaru-kun!" he called. "Over here."

Shikamaru saw Koji, who looked as though he were waiting. He walked over and said, "Koji. What's up?"

"I am your guide for the day again." Koji said. "I was told that you needed a tour of the village and to learn about the architecture."

"Yeah, I suppose I do." Shikamaru said, sighing. He took out a cigarette and lit up, feeling that he was going to need it. "Let's go, I guess."

Koji took Shikamaru all around Suna, pointing out various landmarks and tourist attractions to Shikamaru, who jotted down a few notes and rough sketches of buildings. After a few hours they were done.

"Ready for some lunch?" Koji asked.

Shikamaru nodded, and they proceeded to order two meals from a stall. They sat and began to eat in silence.

Koji interrupted the silence by asking, "So how's Suna treating you?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Good I guess. It's a change from Konoha for sure. I miss the plants and trees."

They ate in silence for a few more minutes, but then Shikamaru asked, "Were you at the cemetery yesterday?"

On the outside, Koji looked as normal as anyone else. On the inside, however, he was suddenly alert. "Why do you ask?"

"I was looking for Temari yesterday. Gaara suggested the cemetery, but I saw you instead of her. Seemed like you were saying some sort of prayer, so I walked off." Shikamaru said.

Koji calmly took a drink of water. _Have I been compromised? Again? This will end just like Kankuro…_He thought to himself. _But it's different this time. He's not part of Suna. If he dies, it could become an international incident…Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. _

Koji stared at Shikamaru for a moment, the beginnings of a plan in his mind.

* * *

Temari walked along the dusty street of Suna, towards her home. As she was walking, she heard Koji call, "Temari!" She turned to greet Koji, who came jogging up next to her.

"Hey," Temari said. "What's up?"

Koji stopped to catch a breath before saying, "I was wondering if you and Shikamaru might want to go somewhere tonight."

Temari crinkled her nose at the mention of Shikamaru tagging along. "We don't have to take him. He'll be fine on his own."

"No, I'd feel bad if he was at home with only Gaara as company," Koji said with a smirk. "Besides, he can do more…research."

Temari giggled at that.

* * *

A few hours later, Koji, Temari, and Shikamaru entered one of the more popular local nightclubs. It looked like most other nightclubs; dark, with several different colored lights, full of people dancing, and filled with the smell of alcohol.

They picked out a table and Koji left to buy some sake. The bartender gave him a bottle and three shot glasses. Koji looked back at the table, making sure Temari and Shikamaru weren't looking his way. They weren't. Koji took the opportunity to put a white powder in Shikamaru's shot glass. He filled the three glasses with sake and gave Shikamaru's a small stir.

He returned to the table, and gave everyone a shot glass, making sure he didn't confuse Shikamaru's intended glass with his or Temari's. He watched intently as Shikamaru gulped down the contents. Then he began to wait.

_An hour later…_

Shikamaru stretched and stood up. "Sorry, but I'm getting kind of sleepy," he said with a yawn. "Let me splash some water on my face."

Koji stood up too, "I have to use the restroom as well."

They made their way to the restrooms. Once they arrived, Shikamaru stood over the sink and splashed cold water on his face. Koji, however, waited for a few more moments before doing anything.

Shikamaru noticed that his vision was starting to get blurry and that he was having even more trouble keeping his eyes open. Sleep was starting to sound like a really good idea…

Shikamaru fell forward, his head hitting the sink. Koji stepped forward caught him before he fell any further. Koji made sure Shikamaru was asleep before opening one of the stall doors and sitting Shikamaru on top of the toilet. Locking the stall from the inside, Koji slipped underneath the door and walked back into the night club.

Temari looked up from her drink, surprised to see only one man returning. "Where's Shikamaru?" she asked, concern showing on her face.

Koji was genuinely surprised to see concern on her face. He hastily said his predetermined reason. "He met a girl he likes. Went off to talk with her somewhere."

Temari's eyes widened. "_He_ met a _girl_?

Koji shrugged and said, "He must've seen something in her. Anyway, I'm about to go dance. Want to join me?"

Temari thought for a minute, then said, "No, I need some time to think."

Koji shrugged at her again and moved to the dance floor, where he was easily lost in the crowd. Once he was sure Temari couldn't see him, he slipped out of the nightclub and started sprinting towards Gaara's office.

He pulled on a mask and removed his sand headband as he reached the building. He sneaked past the first guards and made his way inside to Gaara's office. Only the most important documents would be kept there. Luckily, Koji knew that Gaara always made it home by this time at night and wouldn't be there. If Gaara had been there, Koji would have never considered this plan.

There was a lone guard however, who Koji hit with a paralyzing technique. The man froze, his muscles going rigid. Once Koji was sure the guard was paralyzed, Koji proceeded to strangle him, reminding himself that this messy type of killing was necessary.

The lone guard dispatched, Koji opened the doors to the office. He randomly sifted through several documents, picking out a few that looked the most important, and several that said 'Classified.'

He made his way back outside and sneaked past the first guards again. This time he sprinted towards Temari's house.

Once he reached his destination, Koji jumped to a balcony on the outside of Kankuro's room on the second floor of the house. Opening the door inside the house, he looked at Shikamaru's temporary room and hid the documents in a random drawer under some clothes.

* * *

Shikamaru awoke, regaining consciousness slowly. He groaned and blinked his eyes a few times, trying to wrest control of his body from the effects of the drug. His head felt like someone had beat it with a hammer.

He wobbly got up and opened the stall door. He made it to the sink and splashed cold water on his face for the second time that night.

Once he felt steady enough, Shikamaru walked back into the nightclub, trying to walk back to his original table. He found Temari still there, looking deep in thought.

He managed to sit down in the chair across from her, and was sure that if he didn't feel so bad, her shocked look would've amused him. Then her shock turned into a glare.

"Where's your new girlfriend?" She asked bitterly.

Shikamaru sluggishly raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Koji said you went off with a girl you liked," Temari said.

"Koji lies then. I've been passed out in the bathroom." Shikamaru said, laying his head down. "I think my drink was spiked."

Temari sighed. "Well, we can't have you passing out all over the place. Let's get back to the house. Koji will be alright by himself."

* * *

Once they reached the house, Temari made sure Shikamaru made it to his bed. He was quickly asleep again.

_Why would Koji lie about that?_ Temari thought, before she went to bed as well.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Shikamaru awoke roughly for the second morning in a row. But this time it wasn't Temari who was shouting, "Get up!"

Shikamaru looked at the cause of the noise and saw two uniformed shinobi. "Shikamaru Nara, you are under arrest!"

* * *

A/N: Ha! I bet a lot of you didn't think I'd get this chapter out so soon, huh? Well, I showed you, didn't I?

As always, please leave me a review or PM if you enjoyed this chapter (or even if you didn't) and I welcome all criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, universe, or characters.

* * *

The two uniformed Sand shinobi grabbed onto Shikamaru and pulled him out of bed. Shikamaru, his senses still not entirely with him, said, "Why am I being arrested exactly?"

One of the shinobi let go of him for a moment to hold up several papers and documents. "Last night, someone broke into the Kazekage's office and stole these papers. We have reason to believe it was you."

Shikamaru was again roughly grabbed and escorted downstairs, where he saw Temari and Gaara. Before he could try and talk to them, he was rushed out of the Kazekage's home and into Suna's prison.

* * *

Shikamaru, now dressed in prisoner's clothing, was dragged into a dungeon and both his hands were chained to the wall. He noticed seals on the chains and tried to raise his chakra. Unsurprisingly, the seals blocked his chakra from being raised high enough to do much of anything. He took a moment to look around his cell. He definitely wouldn't be winning any clean home awards with this place. It was dank and smelled of sweat, waste, and death. In one corner he could see a remnant of a human skull.

He looked up and saw his guard, a Suna ANBU standing in front of the bars of his cell.

"I'm flattered they think I'm dangerous enough to warrant an ANBU guard." Shikamaru said.

The ANBU stared at him with the black eyes of his mask, reminding Shikamaru why the masks were designed so.

A door creaked and Shikamaru heard steps coming towards him. Temari and Gaara appeared a few seconds later. Gaara looked concerned, but Temari looked rather angry. _She couldn't possibly be angry at me, _Shikamaru thought, _I'm the one in jail, and it wasn't even my fau_–''

"How could you be so stupid?!?" Temari yelled.

Shikamaru sighed. "Look, I didn't take anything, okay?"

"Oh, I know that. How could you be so stupid to not have an alibi at the time the papers were taken, and how could you let them end up in _your_ room?" Temari said.

"Oh yes, because I should always be prepared in case someone tries to frame me for a crime," Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"You should be, baka." Temari said, storming out of the prison.

Gaara apologized for his sister. "She's just mad at whoever framed you. Unfortunately, she likes to take anger out on you."

Shikamaru sighed again. "I need a cigarette."

Gaara made his unusual almost-smirk and said, "I take it you're taking this in stride, then?"

"Well, I've been better. But the situation will clear up. I hope."

"I've been trying to clear you, but the evidence is…not in your favor," Gaara's eyes narrowed, "and the elders aren't exactly trusting of me."

Shikamaru sat for a moment, and then had a realization. "Where's Koji? He was in the restroom with me when I passed out."

"Koji," Gaara said, thinking for a moment. His eyes widened. "hasn't been seen since last night. Do you think he had something to do with it?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes, concentrating. "Well, if my drink was spiked, like I think it was…Koji brought the drinks back to the table. He definitely had enough time to spike mine."

Gaara's eyes narrowed again. "I never did like him. I'll see if I can find him. If I can, he'll be heavily questioned."

Shikamaru nodded. "Thanks."

Gaara turned to leave, but stopped to say a word to the ANBU. Shikamaru watched with interest as a small clod of sand floated towards his right hand. He caught the sand quickly, concealing it. Gaara then walked out the door. Shikamaru was left alone with the ANBU guard.

Shikamaru sat down as comfortably as his chakra-blocking chains would allow. "So, I bet this job sucks," Shikamaru said towards the ANBU, "All you do is watch prisoners who are basically helpless anyway, right?"

The ANBU stepped forward, making Shikamaru think he would answer, but he instead reached for his mask. The blank mask came off, and Koji's face was uncovered. He held a kunai in his hand.

Shikamaru was sure his jaw dropped for a moment, but he desperately tried to regain his composure. He looked at the door, wondering if Gaara was too far away to hear his screams.

"Don't even think about it," Koji said, guessing Shikamaru's thoughts. His voice was much harsher-sounding than Shikamaru remembered. "I used a sound-muting technique. Anyone out of the range of five feet can't hear us. I did it while you and Gaara were talking."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty impressive. I didn't notice. I guess Gaara didn't either." Shikamaru looked hopefully at the door.

"I doubt it." Koji said. "He underestimates me."

"Well surely, if he didn't notice it was you behind that mask." Shikamaru said, hoping he could somehow talk his way out of this, or at least buy enough time… "So why did you do it? It has to be you who framed me."

Koji shook his head. "I framed you, but that's all I'm saying. I've read too many books where the bad guy is an idiot and tells the heroes his plan, and just how to stop him."

"Good point," Shikamaru said. He began moving his right hand, trying to be inconspicuous. "What was it, jealousy?"

"Jealousy? Hah," Koji said, a haughty grin on his face. "What you're talking about is pretty impossible. Temari would never settle for a guy like you."

"Like she'd settle for you?" Shikamaru smirked, knowing he was playing with fire. "You'd probably turn her lesbian."

Koji gritted his teeth. He knew Shikamaru was just trying to make him angry. But he also knew it was working. "Shut your mouth, before I tear it off." Koji stepped towards the door, opening it with his jailer's key.

"After all, to her, you're just a friend. A long-time friend." Shikamaru said, goading Koji even more.

Koji stepped closer to Shikamaru. "I probably would have killed you anyway, but you've sealed the deal." Koji took another step forward. "Any last words?"

Shikamaru smirked. "I hope you kill better than you hit on a woman."

Koji jumped forward, raising his kunai for a killing blow. Shikamaru quickly jumped from his sitting position and kicked out with his foot, performing a move that would cause his former teachers shake their heads in disappointment. He kicked Koji in the crotch. Koji yelled and fell over, groaning in pain.

"You should have worn a cup," Shikamaru said. He quickly finished using the lock pick Gaara had sent in the sand to finish freeing his right hand, then his left. He stood above Koji and started making handsigns. However, Koji recovered from his pain quickly and threw down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, Koji was gone.

Shikamaru didn't waste much time worrying about where Koji went, but changed the signs he had been using, starting a new technique. He had developed this particular technique as a way to travel easier, sneak around, and even escape from battle, if necessary. The battle with the Sound girl taught him that he always needed an escape route.

He completed his technique and said, "Becoming Shadow Technique!" Shikamaru felt his body being altered by his technique and felt butterflies in his stomach, as he always did when using this technique. Practice had not made him fear becoming a shadow any less. Soon, he was just a shadow on the ground. He moved along the ground, slipping under the door of the prison and began to make his way to the Kazekage's mansion.

* * *

Temari sat in her living room, trying too cool down after being so angry. She felt rather silly now, having yelled at Shikamaru for something that obviously wasn't his fault. She had been so mad though, that she was ready to kill the person to blame for this misunderstanding. She saw some of Shikamaru's cigarettes lying on her table and grinned. _He must be dying for one of these right now_, she thought, then heard a voice say, "I really need one of those right now."

Startled, she looked up to see Shikamaru, still dressed in his prisoner's clothing. She jumped up and ran to him, embracing him before she thought about it. Shikamaru returned the hug awkwardly at first, but then hugged Temari back more forcefully. Temari then realized what she was doing and pushed them apart, blushing slightly.

"How did you get out?" Temari asked, getting over her embarrassment.

"Thank your brother." Shikamaru replied, reaching for a cigarette, then realizing that his lighter had been confiscated when they found it at the prison. He nearly swore and headed for the kitchen, and the oven inside.

"Did he convince the elders you were innocent?" Temari asked. Shikamaru finally managed to light his cigarette using the oven.

Taking a drag, he said, "Not exactly. Unless you count Elder Lockpick." He tossed Temari the lockpick.

Temari stared at the lockpick and shook her head. "I think you're a bad influence on him. He didn't do these kind of things before."

Shikamaru simply took another drag of his cigarette. "Look, I need to get out of here. It won't be long before the prison guards notice I'm gone. And there's probably somebody trying to kill me too."

"Who's trying to kill you?" Temari asked.

"Remember my ANBU guard? Well, he's the guy who framed me." Shikamaru said.

"Who was it?" Temari asked. Shikamaru could tell she would rip the guy apart.

Shikamaru nearly said 'Koji', but then thought better of it. Koji was one of Temari's closest friends. It would kill her to know Koji was the one who framed him. "I, uh, didn't recognize him." Shikamaru said.

"Why did he do it?" Temari asked.

"He didn't say," Shikamaru said, being truthful now. "Regardless, I need to head to Konoha. Now."

Shikamaru headed upstairs, towards his temporary room, and began gathering his belongings and gear. Luckily, the Suna shinobi hadn't thought it necessary to confiscate anymore of his things.

He changed into full shinobi attire, grabbed his pack, and headed downstairs towards the door. Next to the door was Temari, holding her own pack, and hefting her fan over her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think I'm helping and protecting a friend." Temari said.

"What if the friend wants you to stay here and remain safe?"

"Then that friend better get over it. Soon. I'm going with you. You need a partner on this. You said so yourself, someone is probably trying to kill you."

"Yes, and that means I want you to get in harm's way too," Shikamaru said, sarcasm flowing in his words. "I'm going alone. I can handle the guy. He ran away when I got free. He's scared of me."

"But I'm not," Temari said, folding her arms stubbornly. "I'm going, whether you like it or not."

Shikamaru sighed again, recognizing the glare Temari was directing his way. It meant that there was no way he was getting out of this.

"Fine, let's go," Shikamaru said, moving out the door, with Temari following closely behind, wearing a victory grin.

* * *

After he escaped Shikamaru, Koji took some time to recuperate. Something any man would appreciate, given the…wound he received in battle. After several minutes of rest, Koji was ready to pursue Shikamaru again.

_If I were Shikamaru the first place I'd go is…the Kazekage's mansion, to retrieve all my things. Then, I'd head to Konoha_, Koji thought to himself. Koji began leaping from roof to roof through Suna to reach the Kazekage's mansion. He reached his destination, and saw Temari and Shikamaru leave the mansion, heading in the direction of the village gate. Towards Konoha.

His eyes widened when he noticed that Temari was holding a pack of her own, obviously intent on traveling with Shikamaru to Konoha. He didn't think that she cared for Shikamaru so much. He frowned and narrowed his eyes. He wanted to kill Shikamaru even more now. Although his life was a lie, his affection for Temari, or at least part of it, was real. Her relationship with Shikamaru suddenly seemed much more…threatening now.

He began to follow the two, staying in the shadows the mid-afternoon sun provided.

* * *

A/N: Man, has it been a long time. I think this maybe the longest it's ever taken me to update. What can I say though, it was my senior year in high school, and being one of three valedictorians, I had a lot to do during the last semester of school. It almost felt weird to sit down and start writing again, but I turned out this chapter, which was so much fun to write, and I hope everyone has fun reading it.

As always, please leave a review or send me a PM. I welcome all constructive criticism.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_.

* * *

Gaara stood before Suna's council of elders in the council's meeting room. He stood in the center of a table shaped as a semi-circle, giving each and every elder full view of their Kazekage. Gaara had never been easily frightened, having a sand shield that blocked almost any attack. Something about standing in front of the council, knowing they would oppose him, however, set him on edge. Power was a loose term. He was the Kazekage because he was the most powerful shinobi in the village. But other types of power existed as well. Such as political power.

The elders looked at him solemnly. Gaara returned their stare with more viciousness. The men were old and withered, and hadn't held a kunai in years.

"Kazekage-sama, why did you request this audience?" one of the elders asked.

Gaara sighed. He'd have to do this sooner or later… "I want Shikamaru Nara to be released from suspicion of stealing the papers from my office." Gaara tried to make his voice bold and loud.

The elders looked at him for a moment, surprised. "Do you know of the evidence that was gathered against him?"

Gaara nodded. "I do. However, it is my firm belief that he is innocent."

One of the elders shook his balding head. "We cannot release him from suspicion. Kazekage-sama, surely you see that we must keep him imprisoned. He is the most likely suspect."

"I disagree."

That seemed to take the elders by surprise. "You think you know the true culprit?" an elder asked.

"I cannot say for sure, but Shikamaru told me that he passed out during the time the robbery took place, and that Koji was next to him when he passed out. Whatever is really going on, I believe that Koji has something to do with it." Gaara said.

The elders looked at each other, and slowly shook their heads. "Kazekage-sama, that is not nearly enough to dismiss the suspicion of Shikamaru Nara. And accusing Koji-kun? We knew you didn't like him, Kazekage-sama, but he is your fellow shinobi! A ninja that has been with the village as a young child, when he was found on the outskirts of the village."

Gaara felt anger flow through his body. He had known they wouldn't believe him, but it did nothing to lessen his anger with them. "We cannot excuse someone just because they are a member of this village." Gaara said.

The elders looked at each other once again, as if consulting each other telepathically. One elder nodded his head and said, "What you say is true, Kazekage-sama, but Koji is an outstanding shinobi with no record whatsoever. Your accusation carries little weight. Perhaps when he returns, we _might_ look into any possibility of his being an accomplice of Shikamaru Nara."

Gaara's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. He'd hoped to avoid this, but…desperate times called for desperate measures. "No," Gaara said suddenly, his voice becoming much louder and commanding. "Koji _will_ be looked into for involvement, but _not_ as an accomplice. As the perpetrator."

The elders looked a little startled. "You tell the council what will and will not be?" one elder asked.

"Yes," Gaara said flatly. "Perhaps I've been busy lately, or maybe I haven't noticed, but the council has been growing bolder in their authority. I tire of it, and it's time the council remembered who is the real leader of this village."

One council member stood up, knocking his chair over. "You presume too much, Kazekage-sama. The council has always respected your authority and title."

"But not _me_," Gaara said. "You've never respected me, the former monster, as a person. I hereby dismiss Shikamaru Nara of all suspicion."

Another elder stood and said, "You cannot do that!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed, and he said, "_I_ am the Kazekage. Not you. Not this council. Not anyone else. _I_ make the final decisions regarding this village. _My_ final decision on this matter is that Shikamaru is innocent, and that Koji is now under suspicion of the crime."

Gaara called for a shinobi. "Call my sister, Koji, and Shikamaru Nara here." The shinobi bowed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What do you intend to do?" an elder asked.

"I will judge Koji's innocence here, based on my sister's and Shikamaru's testimony." Gaara answered, folding his arms.

The elders glanced at each other, surprise and worry showing on their withered faces. The shinobi returned in a few minutes, anxiety on his face. He turned to Gaara and said, "Kazekage-sama, Shikamaru Nara has escaped from our prison! I tried to also find Koji and Temari, but they are both gone as well!"

Gaara frowned. He'd given Shikamaru that lockpick as a failsafe, or in case things got hairy in the prison. Shikamaru wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't have used the lockpick without a good reason.

Practically all the elders jumped out of their chairs, one saying to the shinobi, "Alert our ANBU immediately! Have several teams dispatched to look for them!"

_Not good,_ Gaara thought. _All_ _that they'll do is kill Shikamaru first, ask questions later._ Gaara held out his hand and said, "Disregard that order. Tell no one what you know. Return to your other duties." The shinobi nodded and bowed to his Kazekage, then left the room.

"Kazekage-sama!" an elder yelled, "What are you doing? We must send someone out to stop Shikamaru Nara!"

Gaara shook his head. "What exactly do you think happened?"

"Obviously, Nara escaped the prison and kidnapped Koji and Temari. He must be formidable to have accomplished such feats."

Gaara almost rolled his eyes. "There are several things wrong with your reasoning. But I won't take the time to explain what they are."

"Someone has to go after Nara! He is a criminal!"

"Shikamaru is _not_ a criminal. I just ruled so. Koji is the one we should worry about. And, if it makes you feel better, I'm going after them myself," Gaara said grimly.

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari sprinted out of the village as fast as they could, leaving Suna far behind them. Shikamaru still couldn't believe he'd let her come along, but what was he supposed to do? _Even if I'd stuck to my guns, she'd probably just knocked me out with the fan and carried me out of the village,_ Shikamaru thought. He looked ahead, at her, since she was leading the way. She knew the desert best after all. He found himself staring at her butt as she ran and scolded himself. He tried to look straight ahead, but his vision turned to her pig-tails, and he suddenly had the urge to pull all four of them out, just to see what her expression would be. He shook his head in an attempt to get rid of such thoughts.

"You okay back there?" Temari asked, glancing back at him, "You've been quiet."

"Maybe I'm slightly upset with you. After all, I didn't want you to come with me." Shikamaru said.

"Pfsh. You'll just have to get over that," Temari said. "It's for your own good. Someone has to watch your back. Kami knows you're too lazy to."

They continued on for several more hours, until sunset, when Temari spotted a large cloud of sand heading their way. "Sandstorm," she said to Shikamaru. "We need to find cover. Now."

They looked for cover, any sort of cover, though on a bare desert it was hard to come by. Finally, Temari spotted a cave. They ran to the cave and took shelter. It was a fairly small cave, with enough room for them to stand up and lie down. They were only in the cave for a few minutes before they heard the grating sound of sand rushing past the cave. Looking outside, they saw trillions and trillions of grains of sand rushing past the mouth of the cave.

"How long do these things last?" Shikamaru asked.

"It varies. Judging by the cloud I saw outside, this is going to be a long one." Temari said.

Shikamaru sighed. "More time that K– my attacker has too catch up with us."

Temari gave him a funny look but said, "Relax. I guarantee he can't travel in the sandstorm either."

"If you say so." Shikamaru said.

"Besides, we can rest during the storm for travel tomorrow. See? It's a blessing in disguise." Temari said brightly.

"I guess." Shikamaru said. "Though I wish my blessings would be less disguised."

Temari giggled a little at that, and proceeded to sling her pack from her shoulders. Shikamaru followed suit and laid his pack next to hers. Temari started digging in her pack and lifted out two cans of pre-prepared ramen, tossing him one.

Shikamaru sat down and opened the can, his stomach already growling at the notion of food. He hadn't eaten anything at all today. He found a small plastic spoon inside, and eagerly started eating the ramen.

"I'm impressed," he said between mouthfuls.

"Impressed about what?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Impressed that you were willing to spend so much money on me," Shikamaru said, holding up the can. "I mean, this is obviously expensive stuff. It comes with its own little spoon and everything. Normally, I'm the one paying for all of _your_ food."

Temari rolled her eyes and said, "You'd better be glad I'm not done eating yet. Otherwise, this can would be flying at your skull."

Shikamaru smirked. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Temari's cerulean eyes began to nervously look around. "Something wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I…" Temari started, but then stopped. She breathed in, seeming to be gathering her courage and then continued, "I was just wondering if there was any substance to the rumors that you and Ino were…you know, in a relationship."

Shikamaru stopped eating for a moment to look up at Temari. Her face was colored a slight shade of pink, and her cerulean eyes weren't looking at him, but glancing at a corner of the room. He finished his can of ramen and smirked. "Why do you ask?"

She looked at him now, her eyes narrowing somewhat and her mouth frowning. "I just wanted to know if two of my Konoha friends were involved, that's all. I don't really care. I was just wondering if I'd be invited to a wedding anytime soon."

Shikamaru chuckled. "A wedding? Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

Temari looked away sullenly, shrugging. "I don't know. You two have been friends for a long time, and I just thought that maybe sparks were flying. Look, if you don't want to tell me–''

"No, we're not in a relationship. We never have been and never will, at least if I have anything to say about it."

Temari's face brightened a little and she asked, "Why not?"

"Because I'm not a horrible person? Chouji has had eyes for her since we were kids."

Temari's cerulean eyes softened and she said, "That's kind of you."

"I don't know if 'kind' is the word, but let's go with it," Shikamaru said, shrugging. "As long as we're playing twenty questions, it's my turn. How serious are you and Koji?"

Temari folded her arms and huffed. "I've told you before, we're just long-time friends."

Shikamaru hesitated before continuing with, "He doesn't seem to think so."

"Oh yeah?" Temari said. "How do you know?"

"He's got a big mouth. When he escorted me up here, he said something about you two being destined for each other." Shikamaru said. "It was kind of weird."

Temari's jaw dropped a little and her eyes widened. She'd never even remotely thought of Koji and herself getting together. It just seemed…wrong. Koji was one of her best friends, sure, but for them to be together?

Shikamaru reached over and closed her mouth, saying, "You'll get sand in there if you don't close it."

Temari shook her head. "I don't believe this. I've never even _thought_ of Koji romantically."

"I think you should make that clear to him." Shikamaru said. "Otherwise, you're leading the poor guy on."

Temari sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

Koji had to stay fairly far behind Temari and Shikamaru, as they could easily spot him in the open desert, especially if he happened to fumble too close. He saw the cloud of sand seconds after Temari did, and saw them take cover in a small cave. The sandstorm rushed closer and Koji looked around desperately for cover. Finding none other than the small cave, which wasn't an option, he began to make handsigns. After a minute, he finished his technique and said, "Earth Element: Dome Barrier Technique!" A small dome of earth enveloped him, serving as an effective shelter against the sandstorm.

* * *

Temari stretched in the small cave, trying in vain to work the kink out of her lower neck. Shikamaru sat and watched with interest.

"Well, if the shinobi career doesn't work for you, I think you've got an excellent chance in pole-dancing," Shikamaru said, smirking.

Temari blushed and actually did throw her empty can at him this time. Shikamaru expected it though, and deflected the can with a wave of his hand. Watching her go through a few more modest stretches, Shikamaru said, "Does it really bother you that bad?"

"Yeah, I can feel something out of place. I'm fine, but it's easily one of the most…_troublesome_ things ever." Temari said with a smirk.

Shikamaru sighed and said, "Do you want me to try to work it out?"

Temari looked at him, eyebrow upraised. Hesitantly, she nodded and sat down in front of him. Shikamaru stood on his knees just behind her and sighed once more in nerviousness as he put his hands on her shoulders. She tensed under his touch at first, but gradually relaxed as he messaged her shoulders and lower neck. Temari sighed in relief as she felt the kink in her lower neck worked out by Shikamaru's hands.

"Thanks," Temari said, moving away from him. "I owe you one."

"One massage? I'll keep that in mind." Shikamaru said, smirking.

Temari moved towards her pack and said, "I guess it's time to rest. We've got a long road ahead of us tomorrow."

Shikamaru nodded, moving towards his own pack as well. He picked up his sleeping pad and spread it out on the ground. Temari dug through her pack some more. And some more. And some more, until she finally said, "Ah! I forgot to get my sleeping pad before we left!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Some shinobi you are. Isn't 'Always be prepared' somewhere in the shinobi rules?"

"Shut up. I was in a hurry!" Temari said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"How mature," Shikamaru said with a smile. "Go ahead and take my pad. I'll sleep on the ground. I can't let a woman sleep on the ground."

"No, I'm not going to let you sleep on the ground either." Temari said, pushing him onto the pad.

Shikamaru stood back up and pushed Temari down on the pad. "You may have talked me into letting you come with me, but you're losing this fight. I'm sleeping on the ground."

Temari looked up at him and said, "NO, you're not. Look, if it's such a big deal that I don't sleep on the ground, we can both share the pad. There's enough room."

Shikamaru looked at the pad Temari lied on with doubt. "I don't think we're looking at the same pad, troublesome woman. Maybe we could both fit on this one if we were both five. Maybe."

Temari, who had had enough of arguing, simply grabbed Shikamaru's vest and pulled him down beside her. "There, enough room."

Shikamaru snorted and unzipped his shinobi vest, deciding that there was no point in continuing the argument any further. Once the vest was off, Shikamaru lied down on his back. He noticed that Temari was lying on her side, facing away from him.

"Good night." Shikamaru said.

Temari turned to face him, now lying on her other side. "Good night," she said with a smile and then closed her eyes.

Shikamaru stared at the ceiling of the cave, realizing just how close Temari was lying next to him. _I told her there wasn't enough room._ Shikamaru thought. He sighed, _Of course, I'll get in trouble for accidently groping her._ He felt Temari move a little, and thought that she moved even closer to him. He dismissed the thought as his imagination and tried to focus on going to sleep.

Before he could really even think of going to sleep, he felt Temari move again, but she rolled completely on top of him.

"What are yo–'' Shikamaru started to ask, before Temari's mouth cut him off. She kissed him even harder, and Shikamaru felt her curvy body being pressed into his. They continued kissing for several minutes before breaking to breathe. Temari sat up on top of him, breathing heavily. She playfully pulled his hair tie, making his hair cascade all around his face.

Shikamaru made an irritated face and responded in kind, attacking her pigtails, undoing all four of them. Temari's golden, messy hair fell down beyond her neck.

After that, they sat in silence, simply gazing at each other. Shikamaru finally broke the silence by saying, "Listen, if we're going to keep going with…this, I think we should switch positions here."

In the dim light, he saw Temari raise an eyebrow at him. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, I think that the man should be on top, and–'' Shikamaru was cut off once again by Temari's lips and mouth. They kissed again, this time more frenzied than the last. They parted once more, but only long enough for Temari to say, "Well, I think that the man should shut up and go with it when a woman jumps on top of him," then she resumed attacking Shikamaru with kisses.

They continued for several minutes more, then Temari started to grab Shikamaru's shirt, seeking to pull it off. It was then that Shikamaru realized something, and it made him groan. Temari heard his groan and misinterpreted it, now trying to get his shirt off faster. Shikamaru grabbed her hands to stop her and swung her off of him, disconnecting their mouths as well. Temari looked at him with hurt in her eyes. Shikamaru saw the hurt and held her hand, saying, "Believe me, I didn't stop because I wanted to. I realized that…we can't do this Temari. Not here and not now. It's just not the place. Especially when there's a guy trying to kill me out there somewhere."

Realization of the facts hit Temari as well, and she squeezed his hand back.

"So," Temari said in a slow tone. "You want to finish this later?"

"Yes," Shikamaru said intensely.

Temari smirked. "That means you liked it. What happened to all those words about how you wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole?"

Shikamaru just sighed and said, "Troublesome woman," while pulling Temari into his arms.

* * *

A/N: Haha! I bet nobody expected an update to be out this fast! Mwuha!

Anyways, now that that's out of my system, please leave a review or send me a PM in you liked it (or even if you didn't). I welcome all criticism. I'd especially like some feedback on the last scene where Shikamaru and Temari almost do the…you know, the bow chica wowow. Did you think that scene turned out well? Was it tasteful? That kind of thing. Of course, feedback on the other parts is also highly appreciated.

Also, as a note, pretty soon, I'm going to try and do my own little Summer WriMo. Of course, that means the stories will be original and can't go up on fanfiction, so I'll post them on my fictionpress account and link them to my fanfiction profile page if anyone wants to read them. But that's a few days off.


End file.
